A Chance Meeting
by BlueViking77
Summary: GAbby Here's my take on how Gibbs and Abby met each other. Friendship spiced up with a bit of romance in the end. Rated the way it is maybe because of some words.


**A/N: I have yet to watch the third season of NCIS so wouldn't know of things happening in season three of course.**

**A/N 2: Let's say that Gibbs and Abby met in the summer of 2000, given that she have been working at NCIS for five years.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any known NCIS characters. They belong to TPTB at CBS.**

* * *

**A Chance Meeting**

Special agent Gibbs walked into a coffee shop, not that far away from the NCIS headquarter, very much in need of his beloved caffeine. He got in line behind a short girl, wearing a strange assortment of dark clothes, various leather accessories including a studded dog collar around her neck. Her black hair was done up in what he recognized to be two pig tails. Aside for that, he found himself staring at a tattoo, on the left side of the girl's neck, in the motive of a giant spider web.

"I can feel you staring at me whoever you are," The girl's voice suddenly drifted to him, as she turned around to face him.

He came upon a pale face, dark make-up making her eyes and lips more pronounced, and her gaze was greenish. The one he had thought to be a girl, was indeed more a young woman instead. She looked very strange, but in a good way strange.

"Oh I apologize, Miss…?" He trailed off making her tell him her last name.

"It's Miss Scuito," The young woman said wrinkling her nose as if in disgust over that title. "But I'd rather if you'd call me Abigail, or better yet Abby."

"Well then," He started a bit thrown off by her directness, something he wasn't being used to. "I apologize, Abigail. How did you know I was staring at you?" He asked her.

"I can always feel it. Call it my sixth sense," Abigail answered him seriously. "I've always had it. So who are you, since you now know my name?"

"Gibbs," He answered still thrown off a bit.

"Gibbs?" Abigail frowned. "That a really weird first name, unless it's your last name?"

Officially fascinated by the woman in front of her he could only stare at her. He wasn't overly happy about his whole collected name, so he tried to delay his answer. Not for long though, since she raised her right eyebrow, as if to show that she was waiting.

"Jethro Gibbs, but I only go by Gibbs." He finally spat reluctantly, waiting for the woman to say something about it, but it didn't happen since she surprised him.

"That's a really cool name," She exclaimed. "It's different in a great way, and I just love everything that's different, so your name's one I like."

Gibbs was now officially intrigued by the woman. In any other case, he would be out of there already, after finishing the conversation, but something about this Abigail pulled him in and kept him in place. He studied her face, and soon discovered cheerfulness, with a somewhat mixed expression of sadness, and there were maybe a bit of anger mixed in there too. So he made a frank decision.

"What do you say," He began. "That to make up for my unintended staring, I'll buy you whatever you wish to drink?"

He could tell that Abigail was eying him suspiciously, as if to gauge if he was posing a threat, or if he was one of the good guys.

"Alright," She apparently settled on that he was one of the good guys. "Then you can buy me one giant super-sized 'Caff-Pow'." She pointed to a sign sporting the said drink she wanted.

Gibbs read what was in there.

"Ah," He exclaimed raising his eyebrow after reading about the contents of said drink, "Lots of caffeine in this thing. It sounds good to me, even though I have never heard about this 'Caff-Pow' before."

By then it was their turn in the line, and he ordered the 'Caff-Pow' as well as a super sized coffee.

"By the looks of it," Abigail observed, "I'm not the only one enjoying the effects of the proverbial caffeine bomb."

"Well," Gibbs started as he handed her the giant container, in where the 'Caff-Pow' were located, "I need all the caffeine I can consume in my line of work." He received his giant styrofoam cup off black coffee.

"That must be very stressful," Abigail observed as she eyed the cup in his hand.

"It can be," He answered.

"So what do you do?" She asked him as they moved out of the way, to let other costumers get to the counter.

"I'm a special agent with the NCIS," He answered her.

"The one that's just around the corner from here?" She asks him.

"That's it," He says and watches as a lopsided smile, breaks out on her pale face, making it light up.

"That's odd," She starts, "I've been thinking of applying for a job in there."

"Did you really?" Gibbs was intrigued by that statement. Then he had an idea, "What do say we sit down, and then you'll tell me what you do for a living." She nodded and he continued, "But also with the risk of being too forward, would you consider letting me in on, what that displeased face of yours are all about."

"You can tell?" She sounded surprised. "But how?" She sounded bewildered.

"I'm used to read facial expressions," He answered, "I'm a trained interrogator."

"Well okay," She said. "It a kinda hinky profession, but okay nonetheless."

"I'm sorry," His face took on a curious expression, "hinky?"

"That means things like odd, weird, etc," She answered with a small laugh as they moved to an empty table and sat down. "It's my self made word sort off."

"Aha!" He said. He was beginning to really like this strange looking woman, and her sense of odd humor. Then he remembered, "So why are you thinking of applying for a job at NCIS? Or should the question be more about, why you're applying for what job there?"

"I'm a lab technician," She started. "Or to be correct I've just graduated so I'm applying for jobs right now."

"Okay," He replied sensing some sort of a 'but' coming forth, so he said nothing letting her continue.

"I've been turned down all over," She started, "And that's the only place left, that I haven't tried yet."

"Why have you been turned down?" He was puzzled by that, since he now knew she could only be very intelligent, since she was a newborn lab technician.

"Have you looked at me?" She asked her face taking on a puzzled expression. "I don't exactly look like a typical person you'd hire for a lab."

"I guess I see your point," He said looking her over again. "But that shouldn't matter to people if your resume, or whatever, is clear of any spots."

"You try telling them that," She said. "But thanks, I guess, for that vote of confidence."

"You're welcome," He said the remembered something. There were indeed shortages of lab technicians at NCIS, for the moment, so she could get very lucky if she indeed applied for a job there.

But the question was if she'd be accepted there. She sure didn't look like any lab technicians he'd ever seen, but he could tell that she was a great woman, with an excellent drive within her and that after only spending about twenty minutes with her.

"Look I happened to know," He started, "That were in need of lab technicians right now, so those few we do have on staff, is running themselves ragged right now. So you might have a shot trying to apply there."

"But…" She started, but he cut her off, somewhat knowing what she was about to say.

"I know what you're about to say, but hear me out please," He said and she nodded with her pig tails dangling. "Let's say that you come in tomorrow morning, bringing whatever you need to convince them in there, and ask for me when you have to get through security. Then I'll come down and show you to the lab, and let you carry your own down there. I happened to think that they'd like you. I can claim that I just brought you down there, and you claim that you managed to get the job on your very own, and not just because I happens to know you beforehand."

"You really think I would get a job there?" She said catching the last part of what he said, about her getting the job without help.

"Yes you will," He said in a firm tone of voice.

She appeared to think about it.

"Okay," She started. "I'll give it a shot. But only because I'm desperate I'll admit."

"That's fine," He said with a smile and she grinned back, as he dug out his card and handed it to her, "Just ask for special agent Gibbs."

"Special agent L. Jethro Gibbs," She read from the card after studying it. "What's the 'L' standing for?"

"Leroy." He admitted reluctantly. "Don't like it so if anything else than Gibbs its Jethro."

"I can get behind that." She said.

"So see you tomorrow morning, say around 9:20 am?" He asked as he finished his coffee.

"9:20 am it is," She agreed standing up, tucking his card into the back pocket of her black army style pants.

After shaking hands, she left with the rest of her 'Caff-Pow', and he went to get another giant sized caffeine bomb, before heading back to NCIS.

----------

ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER

"You got my results yet Abby?" Gibbs asked barreling into the lab, down in basement level of the NCIS headquarter. He had a 'Caff-Pow' in one hand, and a giant sized coffee in the other, picked up from the coffee shop around the corner.

He had to nearly shout through the loud music enveloping him. It was an obnoxious kind of music, 'Goth music' as she called it, but who was he to care since she worked best blasting loud music. He'd already learned that even after only having her there for a week and a half.

"Just about…" She trailed off looking at a computer screen, "Now." She said grinning as something beeped somewhere in the lab. She got up and retrieved a piece of paper from some sort of a printer. She studied the results before grinning more widely, "And it seems like the good or bad, if you could say that, lieutenant did leave some evidence behind in that apartment. So you can go ahead and haul his sorry behind in here for interrogation."

"Excellent Abs," He exclaimed as he used this pet name for the first time, as well as getting a kick out of her blunt-ness, and handed her the 'Caff-Pow', receiving the smile that lit her face whenever he brought her one. It had become a ritual for him to bring her one every day, even if they only had been friends for two weeks.

They had been friends since the day after they'd met. Abby had of course gotten the job, just as Gibbs had predicted and that all on her own. She had been bounding up and down, in front of his desk, as she had told him about her luck. Then she had proceeded to thank him profusely. They had celebrated the most obvious way for two caffeine junkies. Namely heading for the coffee shop around the corner, where he bought her a 'Caff-Pow'.

----------

SUMMER 2005

They were even better friends, best friends in fact, in the summer of 2005, when they in the shadow of Kate's tragic death, and in fear of loosing each other, confessed their love for one another.

"I love you Abs," He had said one evening in each others company.

"I love you too Jethro," She had said giving herself permission to use Jethro.

**THE END **

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think of this one, so please press the review button. **


End file.
